Bodies Electric
by rokre
Summary: Sometimes the mind and body don't always work as one. But that can play to advantages for some. When things heat up between these two boys, will it last? or spiral and flame out of control?


The hall buzzed with whispers and snickers of hyped teens. They shuffled in their places, adjusted their shirts. Nick's voice echoed through the room as he yelled to be quiet, the whispers all of a sudden stopped. I looked to the boy, standing to his left, he was about 18 or so. He had long brown locks, that cascaded down the sides of his face. I could see he had clearly been rehearsing one of our dance items, I could see the sweat trickle down his face. I sat and stared at this boy. The clear blue eyes, they refracted the light so perfectly. _Hamish_. How does looking into your fine face give me so much joy? I get lost thinking about him. So much. I zoned back in as Nick continued to tell us how our break worked: - most of us head down to the local shops and grab some food, we head out in groups and pile our food up and feast. However, Hamish and I had something else in mind - but I'm getting ahead of myself. Nick continued to drone on and on, asking who was heading to Subway, the bakery, wherever the hell they were going. Soon after, he dismissed us and sent us on our way. Once the cluster of people had headed off, Hamish and I regrouped. We were careful not to show any sort of affection - because we aren't allowed relationships here, but as soon as we rounded the corner, our hands intertwined. I felt the warmth of him radiate through my hand to the rest of my body, it's a feeling I can't quite explain, or ever get enough of. The pathway was scattered with fallen leaves. Winter had just arrived and it was bloody cold outside. I started to shiver as we walked along the narrow pathway and sure enough, as I did Hamish leaned in and whispered "Don't worry, you'll warm up soon enough." I felt the heat of his breath against my ear, and as he leaned away, I squeezed his hand. He smiled, revealing a smile that could brighten the darkest of days. Soon enough, we reached the end of the path, and before us, sat a carpark, filled with cars. I glanced around, trying to find his car but to no avail, I was stumped. I felt Hamish tug at my hand as he led me onwards, I proceeded. We stepped down onto the asphalt and crossed the lot. We rounded a corner and turned to our right. As the orange flash of the indicators hit me, I heard a door click open. Hamish had stepped into the car, and had ushered me inside. I pulled against the white handle and pulled the door towards me. As I ducked down into the car, I felt a hand graze my thigh. As I sat down, I turned towards Hamish. His features shadowed in the midday sunlight. He chuckled. He placed his hand against the side of my face and smashed his lips against mine.I felt an energy run through me, that i had never felt with anyone before. Time passed by so slowly as I enjoyed the taste of his lips. I felt his tongue press against my lips, asking for permission. I granted. As I parted my lips, he entered. I felt his tongue brush up against my teeth. And his tongue probe my cheek, grazing over when I bit my cheek, as I tasted blood in my mouth. Our lips parted. It was over as quickly as it started. My body ached. I wanted more. But I heard the rustle of keys. As he started the engine and the car rumbled to life. The vibrations went throughout the car. He glanced at me before pushing the gear shift backwards. The car rolled as we reversed out of the parking space. And then he turned us around and faced the car forward and put it into drive and the car leapt forwards. As we left the parking lot I fucked down under the window. Just so nobody saw me with him as we drove past subway. But I couldn't help but look over, and see Maddi gazing at the car from the line in Subway. And she seemed to notice me, as she waved at the car. I giggled as we drove off. I sat back up in my seat and turned to Hamish, who seemed to be focused on the road quite a bit. The speed bumps took me by surprise as we drove over them. Hamish however, placed his hand against my chest, as if it protected me. I certainly appreciated it. The silence in the car was deafening. But I was okay with it. As I got to spend time with Hamish. The car rounded a few more corners, until we stopped. In an empty cul de sac, parked in front of a house. He turned the car off, and turned to me. He smiled once again, making all in the world seem perfect. "We'll have more room in the back" his tone was sultry and quiet, clearly trying to turn me on. It was certainly working. I pushed open my door and hopped out. Once we got in the back, a wave of I don't know what came over me. But oh god I wanted him so badly. I was barely in the car when he started to take his pants off. I could see through the underwear that he was hard. I took my glasses off and placed them on the passenger seat. And then I placed my hands on each of his thighs and started to play around. After I had my fun, I removed the underwear. It revealed a penis that may as well have been sculpted by the gods. I took a breath, and went to town. I started slowly, teasing him with every movement up and down his cock. He placed his hand on the back of my head. Pushing me down further onto his dick. As my mouth came back up I couldn't help but take my mouth off and tease him more. I kissed the base of his cock and worked my way up. I heard him moan. Clearly he wanted more. So I went back to sucking him off. He lifted my head and kissed me. And then he pulled me up and I did something I never thought I'd do. At least not yet. I undid my jeans and started to shimmy them down. Hamish knew where I was headed with it. He smirked as he reached for the glove box and pulled out some lube. Im sure you can guess where our story goes from here. 30 minutes later we are back in our seats driving back to where he was parked before. I'm still sweating profusely from that crazy ride. I'm most definitely up for more


End file.
